Nationalsozialistische Deutsche Arbeiterpartei (NSDAP)
__INDEX__ Die Nationalsozialistische Deutsche Arbeiterpartei (NSDAP) war eine in der Weimarer Republik entstandene politische Partei, deren Programm beziehungsweise Ideologie (der Nationalsozialismus) von radikalem Antisemitismus und Nationalismus sowie der Ablehnung von Demokratie und Marxismus bestimmt war. Ihr Parteivorsitzender war ab 1921 der spätere Reichskanzler Adolf Hitler, unter dem sie Deutschland in der Diktatur des Nationalsozialismus von 1933 bis 1945 als einzige zugelassene Partei beherrschte. Sie wurde nach dem Ende des Zweiten Weltkriegs 1945 mit allen ihren Untergliederungen als verbrecherische Organisation verboten und aufgelöst, ihr Vermögen beschlagnahmt. 1949 wurde in der Bundesrepublik auch jede Werbung durch Schriften, Worte oder Kennzeichen für sie verboten. Eine solche Regelung war mit dem Verbotsgesetz in Österreich zwei Jahre zuvor getroffen worden. Literatur * Christine Arbogast: Herrschaftsinstanzen der württembergischen NSDAP. Funktion, Sozialprofil und Lebenswege einer regionalen NS-Elite 1920–1960. München et al. 1998. ISBN 3-486-56316-5. * Ralf Balke: Hakenkreuz im Heiligen Land. Die NSDAP-Landesgruppe Palästina. Erfurt 2001, ISBN 3-89702-304-0. * Wolfgang Benz (Hrsg.): Wie wurde man Parteigenosse? Die NSDAP und ihre Mitglieder. Fischer Verlag, Frankfurt am Main 2009, ISBN 3-596-18068-6. * Bibliographisches Institut Leipzig: Schlag nach! Wissenswerte Tatsachen aus allen Gebieten, 1. Auflage, Leipzig 1938. * Wilfried Böhnke: Die NSDAP im Ruhrgebiet 1920–1933. Bonn 1974, ISBN 3-87831-166-4. * Martin Broszat: Die Machtergreifung. Der Aufstieg der NSDAP und die Zerstörung der Weimarer Republik, 5. Auflage. München 1994, ISBN 3-423-04516-7. * Thomas Childers: The Nazi Voter. The Social Foundation of Fascism in Germany, 1919–1933, Chapel Hill 1983, ISBN 0-8078-4147-1. * Ernst Deuerlein (Hg.): Der Aufstieg der NSDAP in Augenzeugenberichten, 4. Auflage. München 1980, ISBN 3-423-02701-0. * Peter Diehl-Thiele: Partei und Staat im Dritten Reich. Untersuchung zum Verhältnis von NSDAP und allgemeiner innerer Staatsverwaltung. München 1969. * Jürgen W. Falter: Hitlers Wähler. München 1991, ISBN 3-406-35232-4. * Dorothee Hochstetter: Motorisierung und ''Volksgemeinschaft. Das Nationalsozialistische Kraftfahrerkorps (NSKK) 1931–1945''. München et al. 2005, ISBN 3-486-57570-8. * Johnpeter Horst Grill: The Nazi-Movement in Baden. 1920–1945. Chapel Hill 1983, ISBN 0-8078-1472-5. * Wolfgang Horn: Der Marsch zur Machtergreifung. Die NSDAP bis 1933. Königstein/Ts. 1980, ISBN 3-7610-7234-1. * Peter Hüttenberger: Die Gauleiter. Eine Studie zum Wandel des Machtgefüges in der NSDAP. Stuttgart 1969. * Werner Jochmann (Hg.): Nationalsozialismus und Revolution. Ursprung und Geschichte der NSDAP in Hamburg 1922–1933. Dokumente. Frankfurt a.M. 1963. * Olaf Kappelt: Die Entnazifizierung in der SBZ sowie die Rolle und der Einfluß ehemaliger Nationalsozialisten in der DDR als ein soziologisches Phänomen. Hamburg 1997, ISBN 3-86064-614-1. * Michael H. Kater: The Nazi Party. A Social Profile of Members and Leaders, 1919–1945. Oxford 1983, ISBN 0-631-13313-5. * Robert M. W. Kempner (Hg.): Der verpasste Nazi-Stopp. Die NSDAP als staats- und republikfeindliche, hochverräterische Verbindung. Preußische Denkschrift von 1930. Ullstein, Berlin 1983, ISBN 3-548-34159-4. * Ian Kershaw: Hitler. 1889–1936. DVA, Stuttgart 1998, ISBN 3-421-05131-3. * Ian Kershaw: Hitler. 1936–1945. DVA, Stuttgart 2000, ISBN 3-421-05132-1. * Ian Kershaw: Der NS-Staat. Geschichtsinterpretationen und Kontroversen im Überblick. Rowohlt, Reinbek b. Hamburg 1999, ISBN 3-499-60796-4. * Udo Kissenkoetter: Gregor Straßer und die NSDAP. Stuttgart 1978, ISBN 3-421-01881-2. Wichtige Arbeit über den bedeutendsten NS-Funktionär nach Hitler bis 1932 * Gerhard Kratzsch: Der Gauwirtschaftsapparat der NSDAP. Menschenführung, ''Arisierung, Wehrwirtschaft im Gau Westfalen-Süd''. Münster 1989, ISBN 3-402-06931-8. * Gerd Krumeich (Hrsg.): Nationalsozialismus und Erster Weltkrieg. Klartext Verlag, Essen 2010, ISBN 978-3-8375-0195-7. * Joachim Lilla: Die Stellvertretenden Gauleiter und die Vertretung der Gauleiter der NSDAP im ''Dritten Reich. Koblenz 2003, ISBN 3-86509-020-6. * Peter Longerich: Hitlers Stellvertreter. Führung der Partei und Kontrolle des Staatsapparates durch den Stab Heß und die Partei-Kanzlei Bormann. München et al. 1992, ISBN 3-598-11081-2. * Peter Longerich: Die braunen Bataillone. Geschichte der SA. München 1989, ISBN 3-406-33624-8. * Werner Maser: Der Sturm auf die Republik. Frühgeschichte der NSDAP. Berlin 1981, ISBN 3-548-34041-5. * Horst Matzerath/Henry A. Turner jr.: Die Selbstfinanzierung der NSDAP 1930–1932. In: Geschichte und Gesellschaft 3 (1977), S. 59–92. * Donald McKale: The Nazi Party Courts. Hitler’s Management of Conflict in his Movement, 1921–1945. Lawrence (Kan.) 1974, ISBN 0-7006-0122-8. * Jeremy Noakes: The Nazi Party in Lower Saxony. 1921–1933. Oxford et al. 1971. * Armin Nolzen: Die NSDAP, der Krieg und die deutsche Gesellschaft. In: Jörg Echternkamp (Hg.): Das Deutsche Reich und der Zweite Weltkrieg. Bd. 9/1: Die deutsche Kriegsgesellschaft 1939 bis 1945: Politisierung, Vernichtung, Überleben. DVA, Stuttgart 2004, ISBN 3-421-06236-6, S. 99–193. * Armin Nolzen: Funktionäre in einer faschistischen Partei. Die Kreisleiter der NSDAP 1932/33 bis 1944/45. In: Till Kössler/Helke Stadtland (Hrsg.): Vom Funktionieren der Funktionäre. Politische Interessenvertretung und gesellschaftliche Integration in Deutschland nach 1933, Essen 2004, S. 37–75, ISBN 3-89861-266-X. * Armin Nolzen: Charismatic Legitimation and Bureaucratic Rule. The NSDAP in the Third Reich, 1933–1945, in: German History (GH) 23 (2005), S. 494–518. * Dietrich Orlow: The History of the Nazi Party. Vol. I: 1919–1933, Vol. II: 1933–1945. Pittsburgh 1969 u. 1973, ISBN 0-8229-3253-9. * Kurt Pätzold/Manfred Weißbecker: Geschichte der NSDAP 1920–1945. Köln 2002, ISBN 3-89438-260-0. * Kurt Pätzold/Manfred Weissbecker: Rudolf Heß. Der Mann an Hitlers Seite. Leipzig 1999 * Gerhard Paul: Aufstand der Bilder. Die NS-Propaganda vor 1933, 2. Aufl. Bonn 1992, ISBN 3-8012-5015-6. * Michael Rademacher: Handbuch der NSDAP-Gaue, 1928–1945. Die Amtsträger der NSDAP und ihrer Organisationen auf Gau- und Kreisebene in Deutschland und Österreich sowie in den Reichsgauen Danzig-Westpreußen, Sudetenland und Wartheland. Vechta 2000, ISBN 3-8311-0216-3. * Carl-Wilhelm Reibel: Das Fundament der Diktatur. Die NSDAP-Ortsgruppen 1932–1945. Paderborn et al. 2002, ISBN 3-506-77528-6. * Mathias Rösch: Die Münchner NSDAP 1925–1933. Eine Untersuchung zur inneren Struktur der NSDAP in der Weimarer Republik. München et al. 2002. ISBN 3-486-56670-9. * Detlef Schmiechen-Ackermann: Der Blockwart. Die unteren Parteifunktionäre im nationalsozialistischen Terror- und Überwachungsapparat''. In: Vierteljahrshefte für Zeitgeschichte 48 (2000), H.4, S. 575–602. * Henry A. Turner: Die Großunternehmer und der Aufstieg Hitlers. Siedler, Berlin 1985, ISBN 3-88680-143-8. * Albrecht Tyrell (Hrsg.): Führer befiehl… Selbstzeugnisse aus der „Kampfzeit“ der NSDAP. Düsseldorf 1969, ISBN 3-8112-0694-X. * Albrecht Tyrell: Vom „Trommler“ zum „Führer“. Der Wandel von Hitlers Selbstverständnis zwischen 1919 und 1924 und die Entwicklung der NSDAP. München 1975, ISBN 3-7705-1221-9. * Norbert Podewin: Braunbuch. Kriegs- und Naziverbrecher in der Bundesrepublik und in Berlin (West). Mit e. krit. Würdigung u. e. Gespräch m. d. Leiter d. damaligen Arbeitsgruppe, Gerhard Dengler. Hrsg. v. Norbert Podewin. Reprint der Ausgabe von 1968 (damals im Staatsverlag der DDR). Verlag edition ost, ohne Jahr (wohl 2002). ISBN 3-360-01033-7. * Vereinigung der Verfolgten des Naziregimes – Bund der Antifaschisten e.V. (Hrsg.): „die anderen“ – Widerstand und Verfolgung in Harburg und Wilhelmsburg – Zeugnisse und Berichte 1933–1945, Selbstverlag, 1980. – Autoren: Klaus-Dieter Brügmann, Margarete Dreibrodt, Hans-Joachim Meyer, Otto Nehring – Sechste Auflage, 2005; neu bearbeitet von Christian Gotthardt und Hans-Joachim Meyer Weblinks * LeMO: Die NSDAP von 1920 bis 1933 * LeMO: Die NSDAP von 1933 bis 1945 * Shoa.de: Artikel über die NSDAP * Dokumentarchiv: das 25-Punkte-Programm der NSDAP * Übersichtskarten zum Stimmenanteil der NSDAP bei den Reichstagswahlen in den einzelnen Wahlkreisen während der Weimarer Republik * Michael Mayer, Universität München: „NSDAP und Antisemitismus 1919–1933“ * [http://www.bundesarchiv.de/oeffentlichkeitsarbeit/bilder_dokumente/00757/index.html Bundesarchiv: PG – Zum Mitgliedschaftswesen der NSDAP] Kategorie:NSDAP Kategorie:Faschistische Partei Kategorie:Nationalistische Partei Kategorie:Antisemitische Partei Kategorie:Historische Partei (Deutschland) Kategorie:Partei (Weimarer Republik) Kategorie:Körperschaft des öffentlichen Rechts !Nationalsozialistische Deutsche Arbeiterpartei Kategorie:Verbotene Partei Kategorie:Gegründet 1920 Kategorie:Aufgelöst 1945